teen_wolf_wikfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolf Moon
Wolf Moon (listed as Pilot in some sources) is the first episode and Series premiere of ''Teen Wolf''. Synopsis Scott McCall is bitten by a werewolf during a search for a missing body and gains special powers. Full Recap Beacon County Sheriffs’ patrol cars pull in to the Beacon Hills’ Preserve. Officers with flashlights and cadaver dogs begin searching the area. At the McCall house, Scott McCall (Tyler Posey) is restringing the pocket on his lacrosse stick. He finishes, does pull-ups and then, while brushing his teeth, hears a noise outside. He takes a baseball bat with him out on the wraparound porch to investigate. Stiles Stilinski (Dylan O'Brien) appears hanging upside down from the porch roof. Both boys are startled and cry out. Once they calm down, Stiles explains that his father the Sheriff and the entire Beacon County Department along with the State Police are in the woods looking for a body. He further explains that two joggers found only half of the dead body of a girl in her twenties and the officers are currently searching for the other half. Stiles parks his powder blue Jeep at the closed entrance to the preserve. As the two boys head into the woods to investigate, Scott seems reluctant saying he wanted to get a good nights' sleep before practice. Stiles jokes that they don’t need to rest since they’ll be sitting on the bench. Scott says he plans to play this year as part of the team’s “first line”. Stiles mocks this as “pathetically unrealistic”. As they trudge uphill, Scott falls behind. He describes himself as a “severe asthmatic” and stops to take a hit off his inhaler. Stiles tops the ridge and spots the line of officers and dogs searching. Excited, he runs forward toward the search area leaving Scott, who must take another hit from his inhaler, far behind. While he’s trying to stay out of the searchers line of sight, Stiles instead runs right into one of the officers and his K-9 companion. The deputy shouts at him but is called up short by Sheriff Stilinski (Linden Ashby) who recognizes his son. The Sheriff questions him about listening in on his phone calls and asks the whereabouts of Stiles’ “usual partner in crime”. Stiles lies, saying Scott is at home resting up for the first day back at school. The Sheriff, not believing it for a minute, shines his flashlight into the woods and calls out for Scott who is hiding behind a nearby tree. Seeing nothing, the Sheriff grabs Stiles by the neck and walks him back to his car. Scott pulls up the hood of his American Eagle Outfitters burgundy hoodie and begins making his way through the woods alone. Something on the path ahead catches his attention and he stops, takes out his inhaler and begins to shake it. As he is about to take a puff, a herd of panicked deer rush through the woods at him. His inhaler goes flying as he drops to the ground amid the pounding hooves. Once the herd has passed, he regains his feet and uses the flashlight app on his smartphone to search for his missing inhaler. The light from the phone passes over pale, almost white, flesh. Scott sweeps it back and sees the upper portion of a girls’ body, cut in half at the waist with entrails spread out on the fallen leaves. He panics, loses his footing and tumbles down into a ravine. Standing, he hears a low growl and turns to see a large wolf-like creature with glowing white eyes standing several feet away. The creature pounces, knocking Scott to the ground. He scrambles to get away but the beast pulls him back and bites down hard. Scott screams and rolls away. He gets to his feet and runs blindly through the woods then out onto a road where a speeding SUV skids and swerves and barely misses him. Scott, breathing hard from fear and exertion, lifts his hoodie and t-shirt to reveal a large bloody bite. Deep puncture wounds create a rough circle on the right side of his abdomen from just below the ribs to just above his waistline. It begins to rain as Scott stands panting in the road. A wolf howls. The following morning Scott arrives to Beacon Hills High School on his bike just as Jackson Whittemore (Colton Haynes) is parking his Porsche. Jackson bumps Scott with his car door then warns him to “watch the paintjob” in a menacing tone. Later, Scott shows Stiles his wound. It is covered with a white gauze and tape and a small amount of blood has seeped through. Scott says he thinks he was attacked by a wolf because he heard a wolf howling. Stiles says that would be impossible pointing out a lack of wolves in California for “like 60 years”. Scott then reveals that he found the body in the woods. Stiles is excited about the discovery but becomes distracted by the approach of Lydia Martin (Holland Roden). He says hey but she ignores him. He blames Scott for Lydia’s diss claiming Scott is “draggin’ me down to your nerd depths. I’m a nerd by association. I’ve been scarlet nerded by you.” Scott and Stiles sit in English Class. As the teacher writes “Kafka's Metamorphosis” on the chalkboard, he explains that the police have a suspect in the death of the girl in the woods. A loud cell phone ring startles Scott. He looks around the room for the source but can’t find it. Then he notices Allison Argent (Crystal Reed) sitting on a bench outside the school. She answers the phone and Scott can hear her conversation perfectly as though she was sitting right next to him instead of beyond the wall and several dozen feet away. Allison is talking to her mother and explains that she left home without a pen. A school administrator joins her and walks her into the building. Allison reveals to him that they’ve just moved from San Francisco where they lived for more than a year. She says this was the longest they’d stayed in one place in recent memory. A few seconds later she enters the English class, is introduced and takes the desk directly behind Scott. He doesn’t say anything but hands her a pen. Their eyes meet briefly as she says thanks. They see each other again at the end of the school day in the hallway as Scott stops at his locker. She catches him staring at her and smiles broadly before being approached by Lydia who compliments her jacket. Despite her locker being several feet away from his, Scott can hear the girls’ conversation perfectly. Lydia wants to know where she got her jacket and Allison explains that her mother was a buyer for a “boutique back in San Francisco”. Lydia declares that Allison is her new best friend just as Jackson walks up. Lydia and Jackson embrace and kiss making it obvious that they are a couple. Lydia and Jackson invite Allison to a party on Friday night but she begs off claiming Friday is “family night”. Jackson says everyone is going to the party after the scrimmage. Allison thinks he’s talking about football and says so. Jackson smirks and says football is “a joke in Beacon” and explains that the game of choice at the school is lacrosse. He brags that they’ve won the state championship three years in a row. Lydia says it’s due to Jackson being the team captain. The couple then proceeds to drag Allison to lacrosse practice. Scott and Stiles run onto the practice field. Stiles complains that if Scott plays he’ll have no one to talk to on the bench. Scott says he can’t sit out again because his “whole life is sitting on the sidelines” and again vows to make first line. Allison and Lydia arrive in the stands and Scott again makes eye contact with the new girl. She smiles and Coach Bobby Finstock (Orny Adams) calls to him. The coach throws a goalie’s stick and helmet at him and says he wants Scott to play goal because he’ll be easy to score on and help build the other players’ confidence. Allison asks Lydia about Scott but she says she doesn’t know him. Scott’s hearing boosts beyond normal again and he can hear their conversation from his place in front of the goal. He hears as Lydia asks Allison why she cares who he might be and Allison says “he’s in my English class.” Someone blows a whistle and, with his ears turned up to super loud, Scott is deafened and disoriented by the noise. While he is covering his ears in obvious pain, one of the other players launches the ball toward the goal striking Scott squarely in his helmet. He is knocked onto his back and lays there stunned. Cobrastyle by The Teddy Bears begins to play as Scott regains his feet, tightens his grip on his stick and prepares for the next ball just as it flies toward him. He catches it and seems surprised as does Stiles and each of the other players on the field. He stops three more attempted goals in quick succession impressing both Allison and Lydia. Jackson doesn’t seem impressed. He seems angry as he forces his way to the front of the line, takes a running start and hurls the ball toward the goal. Scott swoops it up as easily as the others causing Stiles to leap to his feet. He and the rest of crowd, including Lydia, cheer loudly. Jackson catches Lydia’s eye and seems put out and a little confused by her enthusiasm for Scott. Scott explains later, as he and Stiles walk through the Beacon Hills Preserve, that it seemed time slowed down while he was on the field allowing him “all the time in the world to catch the ball”. He goes on to explain about his enhanced hearing and sense of smell. He points out that he can smell a stick of Mint Mojito gum in Stiles’ pocket. When the gum turns out to be there, Stiles seems at first confused but brushes it off and regains his jovial attitude. Scott worries that it might be an infection which is flooding his body with adrenaline before he goes into shock. Stiles takes on a knowing and serious tone and explains that he has heard of just such an infection. He says it’s called Lycanthropy. Unfamiliar with the word, Scott panics a little. Stiles plays out the joke saying the disease is bad but only once a month on the night of the full moon. He then howls like a wolf and Scott realizes that his friend is joking. He doesn’t think it’s funny and chides Stiles that there could be something seriously wrong. Stiles is still joking when he says “I know. You’re a werewolf!” and growls. He then jokes about melting silver in preparation for the full moon on Friday. Scott stops. He says he believes they’ve returned to the spot where he saw the body and lost his inhaler but there is nothing but dead leaves on the ground. Stiles suggests the killer moved the body and as Scott begins looking for his inhaler, Derek Hale (Tyler Hoechlin) seems to appear out of nowhere. He strides purposefully toward them demanding to know what they are doing on private property. They feign ignorance. Derek then tosses the inhaler to Scott and strides away without another word. Stiles points out that Derek is a few years older than they are and adds that Scott should remember him because his entire family died in a fire “like 10 years ago”. Thunder rolls across the night sky as Scott is locking the door at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. He walks into the restroom with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, lifts his shirt and removes the bandage from his side. The bite from the night before is gone. He has completely healed in just 24 hours. Scott drags a large bag of what might be cat food down the hall of the clinic toward the “Cat Clinic”. Once inside the felines begin to howl and hiss and claw at their cages. Scott looks alarmed and backs out of the room closing the door. Allison Argent is standing in the rain outside the clinic. She knocks hard on the glass door of the business. When Scott unlocks and opens the door, she is crying and babbling about taking her eyes off the road for “like 2 seconds to change the song on her ipod” and running over a dog that was in the road. Allison says the dog is in her car and leads Scott outside. When she pops the hatchback on her blue Pontiac G3, the dog begins to growl and bark at her. Scott says the animal is just frightened and gets down to its eye level in an attempt to calm it. Scott’s eyes take on a slight yellow glow for just a couple of seconds. The dog immediately calms and takes on a subservient posture, lowering its head and whining. After examining the dog, Scott says he believes her leg is broken. He says he’s seen the doctor do plenty of splints and can do one himself. Realizing that Allison is standing there wet, cold and shivering, Scott offers to give her a shirt from his bag. Allison steps into the next room to change. Scott tries not to look but can help himself and watches through the glassed door as the girl peels off her wet top and stands with her back to him. Scott is just finishing the bandaging of the dog’s leg when Allison returns. The mating dance continues as Scott notices an eyelash on Allison’s cheek. She tries and fails to remove it so he does it for her. Walking her to her car, Scott gets up the courage to ask her out to Lydia’s party. Allison explains that she lied when she told Lydia and Jackson that Friday was “family night” and agrees to the date. Once home, Scott lies down on his bed. A waxing gibbous moon is visible out the window above his head. Scott smiles contentedly and drifts off to sleep. He rolls over in bed and suddenly finds himself on a blanket of wet leaves. He awakes with a start and realizes he is inside a cave in the woods. It is early morning. A thick fog hangs over the forest as he begins walking. He hears twigs snapping and looks around for the source of the noise. He notices a shadowy form at the base of a nearby tree. It is hard to make out through the fog at first but then resolves into the creature that bit him two nights prior. Scott runs. The creature pursues. Coming over the top of a rise, Scott sees a wooden fence and jumps over. He is suddenly in deep water. He surfaces in a backyard swimming pool. The homeowner (director/producer Russell Mulcahy) is watering his plants and stares open mouthed as Scott says “good morning”. Later that day, after school, Jackson confronts Scott at his locker. They are both wearing their lacrosse gear. Jackson demands to know where Scott is getting his “juice”. Not understanding what he means, Scott says his mom does all their shopping. Jackson explains that the recent improvements in Scott’s on-field performance suggest some chemical enhancement. Scott realizes he means steroids and turns the question back on Jackson who becomes angry and throws Scott up against the lockers. Scott confesses that he is confused by his new abilities and says he thinks he’s losing his mind. Jackson thinks Scott is joking and vows to find out what he’s hiding. An excited Stiles runs up to Scott at lacrosse practice. He says forensic evidence from the body in the woods suggests a wolf was involved but Scott is too preoccupied with practice to stop and listen. Allison arrives and waves to Scott who waves back. Coach Finstock explains that this practice will determine who makes first line. Scott catches the ball and is immediately knocked down by Jackson. Scott is obviously angry as the pair stands for a classic face off. Scott moves almost as the whistle is blown, taking possession and heading off down the field. He bobs and weaves around all the defenders eventually executing a forward flip over top of three players and scoring between the legs of the goalie. Coach Finstock announces that Scott is going to play on the team’s first line. Stiles is sitting on the bench and seems worried. Later we see Stiles at home in front of his computer. Images of people with wolf heads, details about wolfsbane and other arcane knowledge about werewolves scrolls across the screen. Scott arrives and, noting his agitation, asks how much Adderall Stiles has consumed. Stiles says a lot and then launches into details of his research. He explains that Scott is a werewolf and shows him a book that explains how the full moon and strong emotions or anything that raises his heart rate could trigger blood lust and violence. He says Scott has to cancel his date with Allison because it’s the night of the full moon and she gets him excited. Scott refuses to cancel so Stiles grabs his phone and says he’ll do it. Scott becomes irate, grabs Stiles and thrusts him up against the wall. He draws back a fist to punch him but stops. He flips a chair instead. He releases Stiles, apologizes and leaves. Once he is gone, Stiles notices that the chair Scott hit now has three distinct claw marks along the back. At home, Scott exits the bathroom to find his mother, Melissa McCall (Melissa Ponzio), waiting for him in the hallway. She asks him about the date and then gives him the car keys. Scott arrives at the Argent House to pick up Allison. She is dressed in a blue blazer and white shirt. At the party, Scott spots Derek Hale standing off to one side of the yard. A dog behind Derek begins to bark and growl. He looks back at it and it quiets. Allison distracts Scott for a moment and when he looks back Derek is gone. Scott watches a dark wolf-like figure leap to the roof and scurry away. Scott and Allison begin to dance. Scott catches Lydia’s eye. She is making out with a very amorous Jackson but stares unblinkingly at Scott. Scott gets sick. He is sweating and seems a little delirious. He makes his way out of the party and back to his car. Allison chases him out of the party just in time to see him speed off down the street. Derek comes out of the shadows and introduces himself, claiming to be “a friend of Scott’s”. Scott makes it home. He is sweating and panting. The full moon can be seen out his bedroom window. As he sits in the shower in his blue jeans, his fingernails begin to grow into claws. When he looks in the mirror we see his canine teeth have grown into fangs and his eyes glow amber yellow. Stiles knocks on the door. Scott won’t let him in but says he needs to find Allison. Stiles explains that he saw her get a ride from the party. Scott says he has figured out that Derek Hale is the werewolf that bit him and killed the girl in the woods. Stiles then reveals that Derek was the person with whom Allison left the party. Scott, now fully in his werewolf form, leaps from his window and takes off running. He finds a car parked at the entrance to the Beacon Hill Preserve, sniffs the air and continues into the woods. Stiles drives to Allison’s house. Victoria Argent (Eaddy Mays) answers the door and calls to Allison who is standing on a upstairs landing. Scott follows the scent and finds Allison’s blue blazer hanging from a tree branch in the woods. He hears someone walking and calls out “Where is she?” the answer comes in a whisper “She’s safe from you.” Using his enhanced werewolf vision, Scott sees Derek Hale in the darkness. Derek grabs him and wrestles him up against a tree. Then, hearing something only he can hear, shushes Scott. He looks worried and says “They’re already here. Run!” and takes off running. Scott is left behind. He begins to run but an arrow-borne flare strikes a nearby tree blinding him. A second arrow pierces his right forearm pinning him to a tree. With his enhanced vision returning, he sees three figures several feet away aiming crossbows at him. One of the figures steps from the shadows and we see it is Chris Argent (JR Bourne). Derek attacks, throwing two of the hunters through the air and breaking the arrow pinning Scott’s arm. They run from the hunter. Once they reach a safe distance they stop. Scott collapses against a tree and resumes his fully human form. Derek explains that the men were hunters “the kind that have been hunting us for centuries”. Scott then accuses Derek of turning him into a werewolf. Rather than deny it, Derek says he should be happy with his new abilities. He says the bite is a gift and that Scott will need him if he wants to learn how to control his new powers. Derek leaves him with the line “You and me Scott, we’re brothers now.” Scott is walking home when Stiles arrives and picks him up. Scott says he’s worried Allison hates him now Stiles say he’ll need an awesome excuse and then promises to help him get through his new situation. At School the next day Scott apologizes without offering an explanation and Allison says she’ll give him a second chance. A horn honks, it is Allison’s father come to pick her up in the family's burgundy Chevy Tahoe. Scott turns to go, but catches scent of something and turns back. He sees that Allison’s dad is the lead hunter from the woods from the night before. Cast Main * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall * Crystal Reed as Allison Argent * Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski * Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin * Colten Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Recruiting * JR Bourne as Chris Argent * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski * Ormy Adams as TBA * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall * Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent Gallery 13 hunters.jpg 13 scott.jpg Pilot.jpg Pilot1.jpg Pilot10.jpg Pilot12.jpg Pilot13.jpg Pilot3.jpg Pilot4.jpg Pilot6.jpg Pilot7.jpg Pilot8.jpg Pilot9.jpg Teen Wolf Episode 1 McCall House.png|Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 1 Scott McCall's House Teen Wolf Episode 1 Stiles Appears.png|Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 1 Stiles appears Teen Wolf Episode 1 Beacon Hills Preserve overlook.png|Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 1 Beacon Hills Preserve Overlook Teen Wolf Episode 1 Beacon Hills Preserve sign.png|Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 1 Beacon Hills Preserve sign Teen Wolf Episode 1 Stiles Jeep first appearance.png|Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 1 Stiles' Jeep first appearance Video Wolf Moon Promo